bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters from Yoshio Sawai's Short Stories
This is a list of characters who appear or are exclusive to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? Yoshio Sawai's Short Stories. Introduction Smelly Action in the Mountains Chinnen (ちんねん): A young monk who climbs Naritakagi Mountain to slay a monster, after hearing rumors about it eating people. As Chinnen wanders trough the mountain of, he wonders if he came to the right mountain or if the monster even exist, recalling that he's here because his master ordered him to slay it, while threatening to cut him down. Immediately after proclaiming that the monster doesn't exist, he encounters a poop-headed being, confirming that it does. As the poop being wonders why he's so scared, Chinnen identifies him as the monster that has been eating people. Through with exchanging banter, Chinnen prepares to kill the poop being, but he asks to tell his story. After the poop being tells him that he witnessed an alien abduction, he believes it as a lie, but hears a loud noise nearby. The poop being tells Chinnen that it came from Man-Eater Pukkatsu, which confirms to him that the rumors were true, but also makes him question who has he been talking to. After the poop being introduces himself as "Poop", Chinnen decides to rush to the cave to slay the real monster. One hour later, Chinnen makes it to the cave and finally encounters Pukkatsu. After some brief banter, Chinnen charges in to kill Pukkatsu, but he knocks out Chinnen in one blow. Before Pukkatsu can devour him, he is saved when Poop arrives and comes to in shock when Poop introduces himself as "his poop". As Pukkatsu prepares to kill Poop, Chinnen locks the monster in a tight hold so that Poop can defeat him. However Poop decides to fight him with Yu-Gi-Oh cards, making Chinnen face-fault unconscious from such an absurd strategy. After seeing Poop defeat Pukkatsu, but splatter his head in the process, Chinnen calls out his name in agony, but is shocked to see him unscathed seconds later. With Pukkatsu defeated, Chinnen thanks Poop for helping him and prepares to head home, but before he can leave, he asks why he decided to save him. After Poop tells him that "justice" runs through his blood and makes a weird pun with "just is", Chinnen is left confused and unimpressed. Poop (ウンコ, Unko): A humanoid-being with a head of poop, similar to another character. While sitting by a tree, Poop is first encountered by Chinnen, who is shocked by his appearance and identifies him as the monster that has been eating people. Before Chinnen can kill him, Unko asks to let him tell his story. Three days prior, he had heard a woman scream in the mountain, only to find her being abducted by alien. After Chinnen hears a loud noise, Poop casual tells him that it came from Man-Eater Pukkatsu. After Poop introducing himself, Chinnen rushes to the cave to find Pukkatsu, while Poop follows him. Poop arrives to the cave before Pukkatsu can devour an unconscious Chinnen, and introduces him as "Goku". After Pukkatsu asks who he really is and if he's the monk's friend, Poop tells him that he's "his poop", much to Chinnen's shock. As Pukkatsu prepares to kill him for interrupting his meal, Poop distracts him by pulling out a piece of head, calling it "miso-flavored Chemistry". After Chinnen locks Pukkatsu in a hold, Poop prepares to fight him with Yu-Gi-Oh cards, making him face-fault from sheer absurdity. As Pukkatsu charges towards him, Poop defeats him a massive headbutt but splatters his head in the process, only to recover seconds later. With Pukkatsu defeated, Chinnen thanks Poop for helping him as he prepares to head home, while Poop tells him that they meet again in a toilet some day. After Chinnen asks why he decided to save him, Poop tells him that "justice" runs through his blood and makes a weird pun that "just is" makes him do things, leaving him unimpressed. *'Attacks': **'Front Headbutt': Poop stands idol, only to strike the opponent with a massive headbutt, splattering his head in the process. Man-Eater Pukkatsu (人食いプッカツ, Hito-gui Pukkatsu): A cave-dwelling monster who has been eating humans. After some brief banter, Chinnen charges in to kill Pukkatsu, but he knocks him out in one blow. Pukkatsu prepares to devour him, but is stopped by Poop, who introduces himself as "Goku". Knowing that this is a lie, Pukkatsu asks of he's friend of the monk, but Poop tells him that he's "his poop", much to Chinnen's shock. Pukkatsu prepares to kill Poop for interrupting his meal, but Chinnen locks him in a hold, so that Poop can defeat him. Pukkatsu charges in to attack Poop, only to be defeated by a massive blow from his "Front Headbutt". *'Attacks': **'Instant Kill': Early Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Chapters Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Main Article: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Beauty Main Article: Beauty Gunkan Main Article: Gunkan Don Patch Main Article: Don Patch Bobopatch Main Article: Bobopatch Heppokomaru Main Article: Heppokomaru Wakahage (ワカハゲ): The vice leader of D-Block. Homodesu (ホモデス): The leader of D-Block. In the main series, his role is replaced by Hagen, while his title is given to Kitemasu. Tsururino (ツルリーノ, Tsururīno): The leader of E-Block. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken, by the time you get through E-Block's maze and return outside of their base, Tsururino is seen getting beat up by his subordinates, who are angry over the maze that he built. Because of this, you do not have to fight him, but Bo-bobo defeats him anyway. Tsuruppa (ツルッパ): The chairman of the Bo-bobo Countermeasure Committee (ボーボボ対策ぎく委員会). Kirarin (キラリン), also known as Gleam in the English manga: The leader of F-Block. Hageteru (ハゲテル): The leader of C-Block. In the main series, his title is given to Geha the Gale. Mutekiman Mutekiman (ムテキマン, Mutekiman): America Man (アメリカマン, Amerika Man): Dorobo Man (ドロボーマン, Dorobo Man): Yoropiku Mask (ヨロピク仮面, Yoropiku Kamen): Team Black (ブラック団のヤツ達, Burakku-dan no Yatsu-tachi): Muteki Robo!!? (ムテキロボ！！？, Muteki Robo!!?) Fierce Battle!! Janken Island Hero (主人公, Shujinkō): Star Guy and Moon Guy (星の人, Hoshi no Hito) and (月の人, ''Getsu no Hito):'' Enemy Wearing Full-Body Hairy Clothes (全身毛だらけの服を着た敵, Zenshin ke-darake no fuku o kita teki): Five Guys (1の人), (2の人), (3の人), (4の人), and (5の人): Trivia References Category:List of characters Category:Manga Characters